


The Mothman is a Sandhill Crane

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: Just a short drabble if a sandhill crane actually did show up during shooting.





	The Mothman is a Sandhill Crane

After Shane did his Mothman call, something flew into view over their heads. Ryan screamed in terror but Shane, after gasping in surprise, began to cheer.

"What the fuck are you doing?" said Ryan.

"It's a sandhill crane," said Shane, shining his light at the object that had landed thirty feet away from them. 

Ryan took a closer look and saw that it was indeed a large gray bird with a wingspan of more than seven feet and a red forehead. 

"It's beautiful," said Shane reverently. 

"What the fuck is it doing here?"

"I don't know. Global warming? You do realize that we've solved the case."

"What?"

"The Mothman is a sandhill crane."

"What?"

"You said that the problem with the theory is that it made no sense for it to be here. Yet here it is. Now you have to apologize and say I was right."

"What? No, I won't. You can't prove that one of those things was here back in the 60s. Besides, it looks nothing like that statue in town."

The bird made its somewhat high staccato cry. 

Ryan said, "It doesn't even sound like what they said it sounded like."

"They were high, Ryan. It's even got a red splotch on its head. That's probably what they thought were eyes." 

"No, I refuse to accept this as the solution to this case. You're just trying to find something that's not in the least bit supernatural."

"Oh, Ryan, are you worried about the town? People like you will always come to buy the cookies. Oh, it's flying away." Shane turned to the camera man. "You caught all that, right?"

"Yup," said the camera man.

"Why so grumpy?" said Shane as they all walked back to the station wagon.

"You're trying to suck out all the mystery out of it."

"Sometimes there is no mystery to suck."

Ryan then said, "Maybe that's the Mothman using camouflage."

"Oh, Ryan."

The End


End file.
